Aladdin Missing princess
by dream lighting
Summary: Aladdin. Finds a young girl with no memory follows movie with plot twist no Jasmine paring sorry too many Aladdin and OC only
1. Chapter 1

Oh I come from a land

From a faraway place

Where the caravan camels roam

Where it's flat and immense

And the heat is intense

It's barbaric, but hey-it's home!

When the wind's at your back

And the sun's from the west

And the sand in the glass is right

Come on down,

Stop on by

Hop a carpet and fly

To another Arabian night!

Arabian nights

Like Arabian days

More often than not

Are hotter than hot

In a lot of good ways

Arabian nights

'Neath Arabian moons

A fool off his guard

Could fall and fall hard

Out there on the dunes.

"Welcome travelers to Agrabar, a land which magic and enchantment,I have something to show you." Old lamp brass  
"this is no ordinary lamp, it once reunited a lost princess with her past and gave a boy his wildest dreams." Perhaps you would Like to hear the tail? It begins in the palace many moons ago.

This is the start of my Aladdin story the twilight and Caspian is on hold lost inspiration now working on Aladdin do not own only my character the rest belong to Walt Disney thanks to my beta reader Elven Silver Power Ranger helping me and please read the writers story of Aladdin.

A please leave a review and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jasmine have you seen your sister,"  
"I have a surprise for her"  
"Why her papa? why not me, I'm the older sister!"  
" Daughter, don't be jealous, she's young and has a great gift"  
"It's her fault mother is no longer here, I wish she'd just disappear!"  
"Don't say things you may later regret Jasmine" the Sultan said sternly.  
Jasmine only scoffed and turned away angrily!  
The Sultan's face turns sad as he thinks over his eldest daughter's hatful words, he turned and walked away to search for young, Lillian.  
In his arms he carries a white tiger cub, his surprise for his youngest daughter.  
unknown to any of the Sultan's family Jafar and his minion Iago where hiding just around the corner and had herd every word,  
"squawk did you hear that Jafar? Princess Jasmine wants to little Lillian gone!"  
Jafar stroked his twisted beard in contemplation, "hmm... Interesting with her out of the way the only heir to the throne is Jasmine, I can become her suitor, and rule Agrabah!"  
Iago nodded his heads in agreement and then looked at Jafar in confusion, "So...uh.. how are we gonna get rid of the little munchkin?"  
meanwhile over in the stables the Sultan found his youngest daughter petting the horses.  
"There you are Lillian, I've been looking for you everywhere!"  
Lillian turns and looked sadly at her father, "Sorry daddy, I was just talking to the horses."  
the Sultan smiled at his daughter and said, "Yes dear, that's nice, now I have a present for you!"  
Lillian turned to her father again, confused, "Why it's not my birthday?"  
the Sultan waved away her comment still holding the cub behind his back, "Oh come child, it's tradition for the princess to be given a gift once in a while for no reason!"  
Lillian's face light up like a candle and she smiled before she pleaded with her father, "What's the gift, papa please tell me!"  
the Sultan pulled the small animal from behind his back and held it out to Lillian. she cuddled him close and looked lovingly into his eyes, which were startlingly similar to her own. her father smiled at her happiness, "yes he's quite handsome, he's Raja's cub, which is strange because all his brothers and sisters are orange with black strips and he's white with orange strips.  
Lillian looked at the cub lovingly and whispered, "unique like me," she smiled to her father, " I love him papa, I will name him Prince!"  
not long after her father left Lillian was still playing with Prince, when Jafar walked up to her, "Good afternoon Princess."  
she looked up at him and smiled, "Hello Jafar!"  
"your father asked me to escort you on your outing today princess, he said that he was busy with your older sister!  
Lillian wrinkled her nose in confusion, "He didn't mention it to me when he was just here, and besides we are not allowed to go outside the palace." before she could move Jafar threw a handful of red powder in her face and she fell to the ground unconscious.  
After transferring her to his lair, he changed her into poor man rags and wiped her memory.  
meanwhile a young boy who was wondering around the market had no clue his fate was about to change forever!

Surprises new chapter thanks to my beta Elven Silver power ranger for the help next chapter are shout out and the start of the actual movie keep a look out please hit the review button and tell me what you think hope you enjoy it until next time dream lighting as before waltz Disney own Aladdin I own Lillian and Prince keep reading and review


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a few years since Aladdin found me, when he did the only clue i had to my past was a neckless i had that had a lilly on it, so i guess that's my name...Lilly and I love it, Abu loves me too, he is such a sweet monkey!

Now i don't know what part of Al's plan failed this time but once again we are running from the guards! I could vaugly hear one of the guards Razoul call out from behind us as we were looking over the edge of the roof we were standing one.  
"Come back here Thieves! I will have your hands for a trophies Streetrats!"  
I looked up at Al incredulously, "All this for a loaf of bread?" I asked.

[Aladdin:]  
Gotta keep One jump ahead of the breadline  
One swing ahead of the sword  
I steal only what I can't afford and That's Everything!  
(Lilly)  
One jump ahead of the lawmen  
That's all, and that's no joke  
These guys don't appreciate were broke

[Crowd:] Riff raf! Streets rat! Scoundrels! Take that!

[Aladdin:] Just a little snack, guys  
[Crowd:] Rip them open, take it back, guys  
[Aladdin:] I can take a hint, gotta face the facts You're my only friends Lilly and Abu.  
[3girls:] Who? Oh it's sad Aladdin's*** the bottom  
He's become a one man rise in crime  
[older lady:] I'd blame parents except they havn't got em'  
[Aladdin:] gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat  
[Lilly:]Tell you all about it when I've got the time!  
[Both Aladdin and Lilly:]  
One jump ahead of the slow pokes  
One skip ahead of my doom  
Next time gonna use a nom de plume  
One jump ahead of the hitmen  
One hit ahead of the flock  
I think I'll take a stroll around the block

[crowd:] Stop Thief! Vandal! Outrage! Scandal!

[Aladdin:]  
Let's not be too hasty  
[Ugly woman:] still I think he's rather tasty  
[Aladdin:]  
Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat, otherwise we'd get along  
[crowd:] WRONG!

One jump ahead of the hoofbeats (Lilly running ahead)  
[crowd:] VANDAL!  
[Aladdin:] One hop ahead of the hump  
[crowd:] STREET RAT  
[Aladdin:] One trick ahead of Disaster!  
[crowd:] Scoundrel!  
[Aladdin:] they're quick but I'm much faster takes Lilly hand  
[crowd:] Take that!  
[Aladdin:] here goes, better throw my hand in  
Wish me happy landin'  
All We gotta do is jump!

Not bad right? well for the most part, "Aladdin we are never doing that again! next time I'm waiting were it's safe!"  
"Oh, come on Lilly! don't be such a drama queen!"  
i rolled my eyes as he handed me a section of the bread. looking across the street i saw three young kids and immediately gave them my food!  
not long after that Aladdin saw the three staving children and noticed notice I already giving her bread for the small boy, Aladdin smiled Abu who looks on thinking, 'ow no'  
Aladdin holds out the bread to one of the kids, "Here on take it" heruffles the girls hair, Lilly similes and takes his hand  
Abu reluctantly gives his food to the littel boy and then he ran after Lilly and Aladdin!

as we walked closer to the crowd we could hear them talking about the parad in the street!  
"Another suitor for the princesse"  
"Yea if you can call her that, it's such a shame about princess Lillian"  
"Yea"  
Just then the children we had just given our food to ran out into the street and right infront of the horse and just as the prince brought out his wip Aladdin stopped him  
"Hey if I were as rich as you I could afford some manners"  
"Get out of the way inviolate brat" the prince kicks Aladdin hard.  
Lilly storms toword them, furious, "how dare you, you cold hearted scum!"  
the prince kicks her down too as he passes.  
Crowd was shocked but laughed at them  
Al had to have one last word though.  
"Hey look guys not every day see a horse with two rear ends"  
Lilly smiles at him crowds laugh but the prince turns back to them and spits,  
"You are a worthless streetrat, you were born streetrat, and you will die a streetrat. and only your flees and that streetbrat morn you"

Aladdin rushes to the gate only to have it slamedin his face. he slammed his fist into the door, Heaved a sigh and takes Lilly hand to walk home.

[Aladdin:]  
Riff raff, street rat, I don't buy that, if only they'd look closer ,  
Would they see a poor boy?  
No-siree  
They'd find out  
There's so much more to me.

wow 9 reviews touch chapter three please keep reviewing when hit 11 special surprise and shout outs if you have any ideas let me know the best one might become part of the story or a one shot. Thank you to my beta Elvan Silver Ranger


	4. Chapter 4

So happy to every one that has reviewed desclimer I do not own Aladdin or the plot songs just my character Lilly the rest goes to disney enjoy

The next day Abu was getting fruit for Aladdin and Lilly.  
"Sugar dates, sugar dates and figs, sugar dates and pistachios." the stall man shouted to the market dwellers.  
Abu swung down and pretended to grab a melon, and in doing so he distracted the man long enough for Al to slip down and grab a melon from the opposite side of the stall.  
Lilly laughed "I'm surprised that actually worked, it was far less risky than most of your plans."

"You worry too much Lilly" Al smiled at her and handed her a section of the fruit.  
Lilly looked down at the fruit in her hand, trying to build up the courage for what she wanted to say, "Hey Al... about yesterday, with those kids, I just wanted to tell you that you have a really kind heart."

Al bushed a little and scratched the back of his head awkwardly, "That stupid prince just...Just made me feel so mad! I feel...feel like I'm trapped in the label of streetrat and your memory still hazy."

Aladdin look at me apologetically and I shook my head, "I don't care, you showed, me the greatest thing ever, and taught me amazing skills with out you and Abu who knows what might have happened to me."

He smiled gratefully at me and placed his hand on mine. "Thanks Lilly, I'm really glad I've got you always right by my side!" He looked away awkwardly and shot me a begging look, "Never leave me Lilly, even if you ever get your memory back or not."

I smiled at him and squeezed his hand, "I won't leave you Al not ever."

As they ate Aladdin saw a women walking in the market she look amazing but not as amazing as Lilly Aladdin notice he's been having deeper feelings for her, she was so passionate and kind and her music was like listening to heaven, he always felt so lost with out her.

Lilly looked over at one of the fruit stall just in time to see a young boy, who looked like he hadn't eaten in a while, look at the pile of apples with a starving look in his eye. Lilly nudged Al in the ribs and pointed over the the women who had just taken an apple off the cart, handed it to the boy and tried to walk away. Lilly looked at Al meaningfully, "She's going to get herself killed," she told him bluntly. they both jumped down from the cart and headed toward the girl who was now being confronted by the cart owner.

"You'd better be able to pay for that" the cart owner snarled.

The women looked at him really confused, "Pay?" she asked.

The stall owner grabbed her wrist roughly shouting, "Thief do you know what the penalty is for stealing?" he raised a sword over his head only to have Al take it out of his hand and begin acting.

"Thank you kind sir, Wow there you are had us worried! We've been looking everywhere for you!" Aladdin said as he and Lilly tried to lead her away into the crowd.

"What are you doing?" the girl asked confused.  
"Just play along" Lilly whispered back before the shop owner's hand stopped on her shoulder, preventing her from going anywhere!

"You know this girl?" he asked suspiciously.

"Sadly yes she my sister, she's a little crazy." Aladdin said circling his finger around his ear in the 'crazy' sign.  
"Every thing ok honey" Lilly said patting the girls hand in comfort.  
"She's says she knew the sultan" the shop keeper growled before grabbing Al by his vest.  
"Sorry impossible she thinks the money is the sultan" Lilly said forcing the man to release Al.

"Oh wise one how may I sever you" the girl asks as she bows to Abu.  
Abu regally stands and pats her on the head chattering in character.

" Ok Al we need to get her to the doctor excuse us," Lilly said to the shop keeper as they began to lead the girl away.  
"No harm done" the shop keeper responded.  
"Hello doctor how are you" the girl said dumbly to a nearby camel.  
"Sweetie that's a camel" Lilly says calmly.  
"Come on sultan" Al called back to Abu who drops the goods and they all ran for it.

As they climbed to their home the girl thanked them both.

"I wanted to thank you for stopping that man."  
"No problem, we could tell this was your first time in the market." Aladdin told her.  
"Is it that obvious?" she asked  
"Yes... Your not form around here are you" Lilly asked, she did not trust this girl at all.  
"No I am not"  
"Ow" exclaimed Lilly who had hit her arm.  
Aladdin looked over at her "you ok?"  
"Some things not right here"  
She squeezed her arm to erasure everything felt fine and she nodded back silently. The girl glared at Lilly with jealousy, obvious they care for each other a great deal.

"So you both live here?" she asked.  
"Yes me Lilliy and Abu live here" Al responded  
"Where you from" Lilly asked curiously.  
"Who cares, I'm not going back my papa is forcing me to marry"

"That's logical running away, and it's kind of shellfish" Lilly hissed at her.  
"Lilly... What's with you?" Al asked confused.

"Don't judge me." she told him calmly.

He shrugs and sits down petting Abu  
Suddenly the guards are there and their leader orders them to get the kids.

"After me after you ." Al, Lilly, and the girl shouted at the same time.

"Father must of sent them.." the girl began to whisper.

"Lilly we need to go now!" Al shouted to her and she nodded.

"Coming trust me" she grabbed the girls hand and then she grabbed Aladdin's and they all jumped out the window only to be met by more guards.

"We just keep running into each other don't we streetrat! Now we've got you!" the lead guard said to Al as he picked him up by his vest front!  
"No let him go" Lilly shouted hitting the guard who through her over by the other guards.  
"And look here men, it's the street mouse we're looking for too. it must be our lucky day!" the guards grabbed Lilly and forced her to her feet. she thrashed in their grip trying to get free but their hold never loosened.

"Leave them alone!" the strange girl shouted.  
"Another street mouse, this city is infested" the guard laughed until the girl removed her hood. revealing a crown.

"Unhand them by order of the princess" she hissed.

"Princess Jasmine" gasped the guards bowing and dragging Al and Lilly down with them.

Aladdin looks shocked, Lilly looked angry that the girl hand gotten them caught. Jasmine ignored their looks and glared at the guards.

" What are you doing outside the palace and with these streetrats?"

"That is none of your concern. Now do as I say, release them!"

"I would Princess but my orders come from Jafar you'll have to take it up with him." he says as the guards begin to drag Aladdin and Lilly away.

"Believe me I will!" the princess hissed after them.

Thank you to me beta reader Elven Silver Power Ranger helping me next chapter will be soon again this story belongs to Walt Disney song included expect for my character Lilly and Prince please review (::)(::)(::)


	5. Chapter 5

Here it is new chapter and 19 reviews so happy thank you all and my beta reader please keep reviewing, don't own Aladdin Walt Disney do only Lilly and Prince are mine all smogs belong to Disney thank you

Deep in the Palace dungeons, Lilly was chained against the wall. she sat there limp and unconscieous. she could faintly hear a voice calling here, "Lilly? Lilly please wake up, I'm sorry you were right, please wake up!"  
Lilly groaned as she struggled to open her eyes a crack. "Al?" she asked uncertainly.  
He smiled sadly at her from his own chained position.  
Lilly groaned again and tried to sit up, "Oh my head, where are we?"  
"In the palace dungeons."  
Lilly shot AL a dark look, "Next time i say somthing feels off you should listen to me! That little princess got us in a lot of trouble!"  
Aladdin hung his head in shame, "I...I'm sorry Lilly you were right. I wish i had just listened to you but somthing about her just..." seeing the hurt exprestion on Lilly's face Al didn't finish the comment.  
They sat in silence for a while untile a familiar voice was heard from above, "Hello"  
They looked up to see Abu in the rafters tipping his hat.  
Lilly smiled up at the little monkey overjoyed, "Abu thank Allah you're here, now come on get us out of here!"  
Abu quickly scurried down to her and gave her a big hug, then he turned to Aladdin screaching in anger, and then imitating the princess.  
Al bit his lip and looked away, "Don't worry Abu I'll never see her again, and besides she's a princes remember she's got to marry a prince."  
Lilly lowered her head sadly, fighting back tears, "You like her don't you AL?"  
He looked up at her, unsure how to feel about Lilly. For all the time he had known her, and now thinking of Jazmine, he felt like his heart was being pulled in two seperate directions. He felt like a jerk because he knew he was playing with Lilly's feelings.  
"girls are always trouble lad!" a new voice echoed through the room and Lilly and AL jumped in suprise.  
"Wo are you ?" Lilly asked defensivly.  
"A lowly prisoner like yourselves. but together perhaps we can be more! To get your princess you need gold"  
"BUt she dosn't need..."  
"There is a cave boy, a cave of wonders with riches beyound your wildest dreams."  
"Just one problem, it's out there and we're in here, and i'm not leaving Lilly behind!"  
"Well she can come with us, and things arn't always what they seem!" The strange man pressed one of the stones on the wall and a secret passage opend up beyond it. Lilly looked at the man suspiciously not sure what his game was but kept silent for Al's sake, and followed then down the path.

please review need more reviews please keep reading Eleven silver power ranger thank you (::)(:;)(;;)(:;)(::) cookies to all my followers and favs


	6. Chapter 6

Hello I am back thanks to Elven silver power ranger and 21 reviews thank you all so much new chapter I don't own Aladdin only Lilly and Prince the songs and movie owns by Walt Disney incorporated,

As they walked across the desert Lilly was feeling angry and upset with Aladdin, the way he had acted around the princess it seemed to her that she didn't matter any more.  
Aladdin was in the same situation he was angry with him self and he notice Lilly was moving away from him, emotionally and drawing into herself. She was showing no emotion, which was weird because he could normal read her like an open book.

When they arrived they notice a tigger's head rose from the sand, while that happen Lilly, stopped as a picture of a small white tigger cub that was sitting in her arms, flashed before her eyes then nothing.

"Who dears disturb my slumber" Lilly was jolted out of her memory as the cave of wonders spoke to them.

" It is I Aladdin"  
"and I Lilly"

The tigger looked at Aladdin then his amber eyes turned to look at Lilly  
Proceeded touch nothing but the lamp and guard the pure one.

Lilly looked confusedly over at Al, who shrugged it off and stared going down the steps

The old man said "remember bring me back the lamp and you shall have your reward"

"Come on guys let's go."

Inside the chamber filled with gold, gems and other priceless things Abu was about to grab when Al said stop don't touch any thing got to find that lamp.

Lilly shook her head and brushed passed him Abu was on her shoulder

Suddenly a carpet picked up Lilly who stated laughing in surprise  
Al looked shocked a the magic carpet  
Lilly looked at him raised eye brow Yes so it might know the way

Al asked the Capet for a ride and carpet took them to the lamp hot laver and stepping stones  
Lilly when's first before Al stopped her

They both picked up the lamp and made there way back

"Lilly please say something to me"  
Lilly stayed silent, in the past she always forgave him, this time he had to earn it

Abu picked up a gem and all went bad the hot lava rises and flying fast on the carpet Lilly was hanging on the edge hanging by her hand trying to hold on while Aladdin was asking for help from the old man.

"Please need to help us"

"Give me the lamp"

"She can not hold on please lend me a hand"

"first give me the lamp"  
al handed him the lamp and the man grabbed ahold of his wrist and held a knife above his head.  
Al looked shocked, "what are you doing"  
"Giving you your reward, your eternal reward, sleep well princess Lillian and streetrat!"

Lilly was stunned but didn't have time to think on it as her hand slipped as she and Al fell. he head hit the rock and she barley registered that Aladdin had grabbed her right after carpet had caught him. she tired to say something and failed then everything went black.

Aladdin what have you done now poor Lilly if you want more please hit the review bottom below any ideas let me know the best one in the next chapter please review thank you and check out Elven Silver power ranger story it's good.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ow my head, we're trapped, that no good two face jackal, well whoever he was he's long gone bye now and with the lamp, Lilly are you ok?"  
When he received no answer Al grew worried. Abu pointed to her location she was still out cold.

Al face went white and he ran over to her side. He gently started shaking her awake "come on lils wake up please!"

her eyes fluttered open and looked around, and she had to blink a few times to clear them of the floating dust.  
"You ok?," Al asked worried in his tone and his face

Lilly looked at their surroundings, " .. We're are we? my head hurts!"

"Trapped in the cave and that j*** has the lamp ."

Lilly eyes went wide in shock, she looked away sadly until Abu tugged on her sleeve and she looked down. Abu took the lamp out of his coat.

"You Hairy thief, lighten up Al its a good thing because now we get to find out what the fuss is about for an old lap."

They bothed rubbed the lamp and blue smoke came out

"Good to be out of there"  
Lilly was shocked  
"Hello what's your names "  
"Lilly" she whispered meekly,  
"And mines Aladdin"

" Aladdin! can we call you Al or laddie come her boy "

Lilly laughed and Al looked confused.  
"I Must hit head hearer than I thought"

" Masters I don't think you understand what you have, so let me tell you!"

Well, Ali Baba had them forty thieves  
Scheherazade had a thousand tales  
But, masters, you in luck 'cause up your sleeves  
You got a brand of magic never fails  
You got some power in your corner now  
Some heavy ammunition in your camp  
You got some punch, pizazz, yahoo and  
See all you gotta do is rub that lamp  
And I'll say

Mr. Aladdin, sir and Lilly flower mam  
What will your pleasure be?  
Let me take your order  
Jot it down  
You ain't never had a friend like me

Life is your restaurant  
And I'm your maitre d'  
Come on whisper what it is you want  
You ain't never had a friend like me

Yes sir, and little flower we pride ourselves on service  
You're the boss the purest heart  
The king, the shah the princess  
Say what you wish  
It's yours! True dish  
How about a little more baklava?  
Have some of column "A"  
Try all of column "B"  
I'm in the mood to help you, dude an dudet  
You ain't never had a friend like me

Can your friends do this  
Can your friends do that  
Can your friends pull this out their little hat  
Can your friends go, poof  
Hey, looky here  
Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let her rip  
And then make the sucker disappear

So don't you sit there slack-jawed, buggy-eyed  
I'm here to answer all your midnight prayers  
You got me bona fide certified  
You got a genie for your charge d'affaires  
I got a powerful urge to help you out  
So what's your wish? I really wanna know  
You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt  
Well, all you gotta do is rub like so

Mr. Aladdin, sir, have a wish or two or three and of cause little flower what will your wishes be  
I'm on the job, you big nabob  
You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend  
You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend  
You ain't never had a friend like me  
You ain't never had a friend like me!

Lilly was stunned so was Aladdin but both clapped at the marvelous performance.  
"How ever there are three rules to the wishes. Rule one can not make any one fall in love" Genie poofed over and kissed Lilly and the cheek, and Al's face burned red in jealousy until his mind clicked to Jasmine and he was concussed to his feelings once more.  
"Rule two can not kill or harm don't ask, Rule three can not bring any one back form the dead you won't like it aside from that you've got it."

Al's eyes lite up as he thought of a plan, "limitation on wishes some powerful genie"  
Lilly shot him a dark look, "Aladdin what are you doing!"  
Al ignored her and continued, "I guess we'll just Find our own way out!" as he walked away Lilly shook her head in confusion.

"Did you wake me up bring me here you've got to be your going to get your wishes so sit down!" Aladdin brought Lilly on his lap as they were both shoved on the carpet.

"Exites are here here'd every keep arms inside and away we go." the all shot through the roof of the cave and headed for the oasis.

woe 28 reviews thank you so much to all and my beta reader Elven silver power ranger disclaimer don't own Aladdin or the songs that belongs to Walt Disney inc I own Lilly and her tiger please keep reviewing enjoy


	8. Chapter 8

Carpet flew as at lightning speeds over vast amounts of the desert, before coming to a stop at a beautiful oasis.  
" Thank you for using magic carpet for all your travel needs. please don't stand until the carpet has come to a complete stop!"  
Lily and Aladdin laughed as the got off of carpet and Genie crossed his arms and triumphantly smiled at Aladdin.

"We'll how's was that Mr. doubting Mustafa?"

Aladdin crossed his arms and smiled back, "boy you sure showed us, now about my three wishes?"

Genie looked confused, "dost mine ears deceive me? three? You are down by one boy!"

"No no no, you see we never actually wished to get out of that cave, you did that on your own!"

Genie's jaw dropped and Lily shot Al a dangerous look, " Which was wrong! Al you can't trick people like that, it's wrong!"

Al glared back at her, "Now your talking to me? You've been avoiding and snarling at me for ever!"

Lilly jerked back as if he'd slapped her, and looked sadly at him. Abu and Genie looked at Lilly sympathetically, and it was obvious that she had feelings for Aladdin.

Lilly growled in fury and shouted back at Aladdin, "You are so thick what's so special about her? She threw us in dungeon remember? She lied and ran away when we needed help!"

Aladdin shook with fury and yelled back,"I don't care Lilly! She's different and amazing! You look like you always do."

Tears fell from Lilly's eyes and Al just looked at her not caring, he was furious and before he knew what he was doing he shouted, "I wish never meet you and that you had never left where ever you came from!"

Lilly's eyes bulged and she back a few steps away.

Genie winced and looked Al sadly in the eyes, "Urm Al you know you just wished that right?"

Al spun to look at Lilly as the blue smoke swarmed around her. she gasped as she felt her head being filled with all of her old memories and all of her memory's of her and Aladdin were disappearing. Her street rat clothes morphed into a princess gown and she disappeared in a bright flash of blue light!

Al blinked in shock and cried out in despair. He tried to grab her but was too late. She was gone, and know he was determined to find her again, to make up for what he had done!

yikes Aladdin did a stupid thing wonder what happen to Lilly will she remember him please review thank you all for reviewing and favoriting and Elevn silver power ranger please review I don't own Aladdin just my character I don't own the songs until next time


	9. Chapter 9

Aladdin was pacing up and down the oasis despratly wishing he could undo what he'd just done.

"Genie do know what happened to her? I need her back I was a j*** to her and I didn't mean it!"

"We'll she's now a princess in Agrabar"

Aladdin halted in his tracks confused, "What!? she's the missing princess I've called her Lilly due to the pendant she had on when we meet! Oh man I realy messed up didn't I?"

Genie looked at him sadly and put a comforting arm around his shoulders, "Sorry kiddo the only way you'd get anywhere near her now is if you were a prince."

Al's eyes lite up with an idea, "I become a prince and get her to remember me and find out what truly happend on that day I found her!"

Genie cocked his head considering the idea then shrugged in agreement, "It could work don't be to heart broken if she dosen't recognise you straight away!"

Al singed, looking down at the ground in sadness then he puffed up his chest and declaired, "Genie, for my first wish please make me a prince!"

"Hmm" Genie opened a white book "ceaser salad? nope" i knife comes out of the book and Genie dodged it, "king crabs? ouch!" Sabastion pinched Genie's finger and Genie flung him away. "Ah here it is To Make a prince!"

Genie walked around Al a few times and then in a flash he changed Aladdin's cloths to silk robes and hat now blue gem and feather

Genie then turned to smirk at Abu, "He's got the look now transport is the key!"

Genie turned Abu into a horse, "Nope" He changed him into a camel, "Nope hmm yes!" with an insaine gleam in his eye he turned poor Abu in to an elephant!

"Now let's make some magic for your big entrance kid!"

***Meanwhile at the palace***

Lilly, or Liliian, and her cub Prince, who was now a full grown tiger who was white with orange strips and he had blue eyes.

"Prince do you feel that some things not right?"

Prince gaver her a confused look and shook his head.

"Jasmine been mean to me all the time and that poor boy! She's just so selfish! And now she's mad at me for taking the roll of finding a prince to marry!"

"Daughter there you are!" Lillian turned to see that her father had entered her room. "Sorry about Jasmine she's gone to far and her actions have raised questions but don't worry, we'll find you some one to marry!"

Lillian looked at her father sadly, "Papa what about love? I feel as I've not truly been here that's I've had a dream with in a dream!"

The Sultan patted her hand comfortingly as Jafar waltzed up, "Come come now every thing be alright! You'll see!"

Jafar was just about to say somthing until he was intrupted by loud music playing in the city.

Lillian looked at the balcony in wonder as a parad waltzed into Agrabah.

Make way for Prince Ali  
Say hey, it's Prince Ali

Hey! Clear the way in the old Bazaar  
Hey you  
Let us through  
It's a bright new star  
Oh Come!  
Be the first on your block to meet his eye!

Make way  
Here he comes  
Ring bells! Bang the drums!  
You're gonna love this guy

Prince Ali! Fabulous he  
Ali Ababwa  
Genuflect, show some respect  
Down on one knee  
Now, try your best to stay calm  
Brush up your Sunday salaam  
Then come and meet his spectacular coterie

Prince Ali  
Mighty is he  
Ali Ababwa  
Strong as ten regular men, definitely

He faced the galloping hordes  
A hundred bad guys with swords  
Who sent those goons to their lords?  
Why, Prince Ali

He's got seventy-five golden camels  
Purple peacocks  
He's got fifty-three  
When it comes to exotic-type mammals  
Has he got a zoo?  
I'm telling you, it's a world-class menagerie

Prince Ali! Handsome is he, Ali Ababwa  
That physique! How can I speak  
Weak at the knee  
Well, get on out in that square  
Adjust your veil and prepare  
To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Ali

He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys  
(He's got the monkeys, let's see the monkeys)  
And to view them he charges no fee  
(He's generous, so generous)  
He's got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies  
(Proud to work for him)  
They bow to his whim, love serving him  
They're just lousy with loyalty to Ali! Prince Ali!

Prince Ali!  
Amorous he! Ali Ababwa  
Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see  
And that, good people, is why he got dolled up and dropped by  
With sixty elephants, llamas galore  
With his bears and lions  
A brass band and more  
With his forty fakirs, his cooks, his bakers  
His birds that warble on key  
Make way for prince Ali!

As Jafar slammed the door shut behind the prince Lillian giggled and clapped along with her father but she couldn't help but feel that she'd seen the prince before. She quickly discarded the idea however because how would she have ever met this prince?

Disclaimer note

well interesting twist please keep reviewing I don't own Aladdin or songs that goes to disney inc and Walt Disney thanks to Elevn silver power ranger and to all my 36 reviews keep it coming (::)(::)(::)


	10. Chapter 10

Lillian looked over the strange prince who'd entered her home, she couldn't shake the feeling that she'd met him somewhere before. Aladdin gazed at Lily (She had her hair vibrant as the sun as her dress was a vibrant green showed her off her green eyes she looked amazing her hair was done in an french plat that went down to her back) She was more beautiful then he'd remembered. Al turned his attention back to the sultan and bowed regally.  
"Your magisty I've traveled from afar to seek our your daughter's hand!"

the sultan rushed forward and shook Al's hand vigorously, "Prince Ali Ababwa I'm delighted to meet you. this is my eldest daughter Lillian."

Lillian nodded her head humbly and said quietly, " It's an honor to meet you prince Ali."

"Likewise" Al said slightly disappointed that lily hadn't recognized him.

the sultan pulled his attention back and continued on, "This is my youngest daughter Jasmine."

Jasmine curtsied and batted her eyelashes be for saying in a sultry voice, "I'm delighted to make the acquaintance of such a handsome young man!" Al backed away from her slightly disturbed at how oddly she was talking and bowed slightly returning the greeting.

"And this is my most trusted adviser Jafar he's delighted too." the sultan continued.

"ecstatic!" Jafar replied sarcastically. "I'm afraid, Prince  
Abooboo-"

"-Ababwa!" Al interrupted.

" Whatever. You cannot just parade in here uninvited  
and expect to-"

"...by Allah, this is quite a remarkable device." He tugged at the tassels, on carpet, and they tugged his  
moustache back. "I don't suppose I might..."

"Why certainly, your majesty. Allow me."

"Sorry about my sister behaviour" Lilly said to Al  
"No that's ok she's sacred me, Lilly" he froze as he just let his old nick name slip wondering if she recognised it "

Lilly blushed and smiled then

Jafar suddenly stepped between them glaring at Al, "Just where did you say you were from?"

"Jafar don't be rude he just got here!" Lily scolded the adviser but Jafar ignored her.

"Oh, much farther than you've traveled, I'm sure." AL said evasively.

"Try me!" Jafar snarled.

"Look out, Polly!" The sultan called out as he zoomed by on carpet and Lillian, Jafar, and Aladdin all duck just in time as the carpet whizzes centimeters over their heads. carpet returns and the sultan chases Iago around the room.

" coming for a landing, om my well I happy to say i like this one and it looks like they are getting on don't you Jafar."

"Salt an word the princess was just told she had he we'd moment she's not ready Jasmine is the one whom.

Lilly was upset and shouted " I am not an object to be one and I certainly Nothing like my sister she ran out with prince following her"

Ow dear not worrie young man she's going to come around

"Farther my I show him to his room."

Jasmine asked as she flaunted her looks to get the handsome prince to notice her and not her sister.

"No daughter"'clap of his hand a maid appeared to escort her back to her room

disclaimer don't own Aladdin just Lilly and prince please review the chapter sorry for the wait have block any ideas are welcome best ones might be part of the next chapter.

thanks to every one who has favor and followed and reviewed hit 43 thank you and my beta Elvan silver power ranger please keep reviewing (::)(::)(::)


End file.
